Electrical power may be generated in power stations or power plants. Usually power stations are designed to generate large amount of power sufficient for the consumption within a predetermined coverage of geographical areas. Due to the large infrastructures, the operation considerations and the safety requirements, these power stations may be preferably built remote to the positions where the generated power may be eventually consumed, such as in premises of urban regions.
To facilitate the transmission of the generated electrical power from the power stations which may be remote from the end users, power transmission systems may be included to facilitate the power transmission. In some designs of the power transmission systems, intermediate electrical substations may be included to form connections between the power stations and the consumption area with a power transmission network which may be large enough to facilitate the power transmission requirement.